Epica
Epica is one of the results of the FURY-TITANS project that Martians created on Earth in order to fight their nemesis the Plutonians in Colkiverse M. Background In brief, the Martians and the Plutonians were advanced races that despised one another and they warred throughout the Solar System. Well over 65 million years ago they were fighting on Earth and made use of the creatures there and their advanced technology to create weaponised cyborgs. The Martians favoured dinosaurs and used various bits of their bodies (but always the head) and augmented them with mecha additions and also enhanced their intelligence to fight the giant serpents the Plutonians advanced also. Eventually the Plutonians won and the Martians on Earth and most of Mecha-dinos and the rest of the dinos were wiped out 65 million years ago to prevent the Martians from reusing them. However the Plutonians were revolted against and destroyed by the Mecha-snakes who used their spaceships to fly back to Pluto, destroying the civilisations on Mars on the way. They thought all the Mecha-dinos- who they hated- were dead, but one survived entombed in a cave in hibernation, known as Epica who was later discovered and released by humans. Appearance He has a T-Rex head and a humanoid mecha body with his tail attached. His organic parts are greenish and his body is a mixture of different coloured materials, some of unknown origin, but most of them are green-blue coloured. Equipment and Technology When re-awken from his hibernation he still bore all the equipment he was first given. He was powered by a nuclear fission reactor, had thrusters on his feet, was clad in metallic armour and wielded a sword and bore a machine gun on his left arm. Deeds He survived the war, the events of which he cannot remember the details of- those secrets are buried somewhere deep in his mind- and was discovered by humans in 2027 and re-awoken. Upon his re-awaking he was detected by the Mecha-snakes of the Plutonians who sent out the infamous Evilio to destroy him and humanity along side. Uniting with his new allies the humans, Epica battled Evilio across the globe for months, sometimes going days upon days without halt. Eventually, after nearly all of the worlds biggest cities were destroyed and many lives lost, Epica defeated Evilio but at the cost of his own life- his systems were ancient and eventually shut down. Epica 2.0 Humanity would not lose Epica though, and so he was taken to a special facility on the moon, where he was kept comatose but very much alive, before being moved to a vast space-station in orbit around the Earth. There he was attended to by a special team of the best scientists and gradually improved. . His new form had improved armour, a better sword, better firearms (including two large forearm mounted machine guns and two shoulder mounted missile launchers), a fusion rather than the old fission reactor core, enhanced vision and targeting systems, GPS and satellite technology, internet connection, better thruster and propulsion unit and the ability to survive in space, along with other smaller adaptations including odd things such as elbow rockets. He was re-awoken in 2041 and used his upgraded form to yet again fight the Mecha-snakes who this time sent not 1, not 2, but 3 of their best warriors- Venemox, Spitezor and Wretzhed- to finish the job Evilio began. Trivia * Epica was a character created originally on PowerPoint by Cai D with a selection of stock photos as a ridiculous over-the-top idea. Naturally, that ended out proving to be exactly what Colkinom thrives on so he was canonised, with backstory co-written with Bryn H. Gallery Category:Cyborgs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Heroes Category:Armour wearer Category:Males Category:Soldiers